


Never Growing Up

by writtendlessly



Series: Achievement Hunter AU [1]
Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Team Crafted
Genre: Gen, achievement hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/writtendlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The work is never over for the BYD News Team, especially when there's co-workers to bother.</p>
<p>Also known as: When Ian's away, the Lads will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Growing Up

It's a relatively calm Monday morning, the energy of the office subdued due to the hung-over and tired workers within. Tyler was arranging his things neatly on his desk, keeping an eye out for any guests that may walk in the front doors. Working the front desk was generally a boring job, one in which Tyler spent most of his time texting his girlfriend, but he enjoyed being able to see everything that happened in the company.

Tyler was straightening out some of the decorations they had in their lobby when a crash and a scream comes from an office nearby.

"BYD news, motherfuckers!" He hears, before the door slams open and three boys come tumbling out.

The boys eye Tyler for a moment, his hands still awkwardly resting on the painting he was adjusting, before they deem him unimportant and go running off deeper in to the building. As Tyler watches Jerome and Mitch go screaming down hallways, Mat barely keeping up with a camera behind them, he thanks every deity he knows that he doesn't work with the Achievement Hunters. His job may be boring sometimes, but at least he doesn't have to deal with the chaos contained in that tiny office.

 

 

Mitch and Jerome find their way to the kitchen, where Quentin is explaining the finances of the company to a very uninterested Brandon. Brandon is slowly backing away in the direction of his desk when Jerome ambushes him, grabbing him and shoving a microphone in his face.

"What do you think of the new Minecraft update?!" Mitch exclaims, coming up on the other side of Brandon. The camera does a few dramatic shots zooming in and out of his face before Brandon can formulate an answer.

"Uh, it's really cool. Can't wait to use the new stuff when we film—"

"Alright cool," Jerome interrupts, sharply moving the mic back to his own face. "What do you think about the new update for my dick?"

Brandon looks confused for a second at the topic change but recovers quickly, taking a quick glance down to the front of Jerome's jeans.

"They're downsizing an already small product, don't you think?" Brandon replies, smile turning into a smirk at Jerome's offended silence.

Mitch pulls the mic back towards himself and yells, "BYD News!" before running out of the kitchen. Mat follows after him, his laugh echoing throughout the building, Jerome trailing behind for a moment before forgetting entirely that he should be offended and sprinting to catch up.

 

 

Mitch drops onto the ground and rolls, making his own spy theme music as he goes, and ends up on the floor near Preston's desk. With his headphones on, Preston doesn't even notice them at first. Mat moves the camera up close to Preston’s face, muttering, "Look at the concentration, the dedication!"

Mitch joins in from his place on the floor, "The wild lava mob in his natural habitat! Watch as he clicks around aimlessly on his computer as he pretends to be editing this week's Let's Play."

"I heard he's in this one, and he showcases his terrible PvP skills!" Jerome adds, putting on a terrible British accent.

Mitch shifts his position on the ground and kicks at Preston, startling the boy and causing him to let out a high-pitched squeak. Mat laughs loudly at that, the camera shaking in his grasp.

"BYD News!" Jerome spins Preston's desk chair around and holds the microphone forcefully against his face. "We heard you're terrible at PvP, any comment on that?"

Preston opens his mouth but Jerome pulls the microphone away before he can talk. "You heard it here first, guys; Preston sucks at PvP! Now, over to sports!"

Jerome immediately runs away after saying that, Mat following dutifully behind.

There's a beat, Preston turning back to his computer, and then Mitch sheepishly crawls out from under his desk, calmly walking in the direction the boys went off in. Preston shakes his head and wishes the Hunters would spend more time bothering each other instead of the rest of the company.

 

 

When Mitch catches up, Jerome is slamming open the door to Jason's office. Jason looks up at them, phone in hand, and glares silently. The boys slowly back away and close the door, Jason's stare not wavering for a second as they do. When the door is fully closed they look at each other for a moment, Mat adjusting the camera back up to point at Mitch after he lowered it under the heat of Jason's glare.

The three boys walk more quietly and calmly back towards the front of the office, heading upstairs in their desire to find more people to interview. They run into Ashley as she tries to dodge them to get downstairs.

"Where you going?!" Jerome calls after her.

"Getting ready to film some behind the scenes footage of you idiots," She responds, stopping at the base of the stairs to look up at them. "You gonna be done soon?"

"The work is never done at BYD News," Mat says dramatically from behind the camera. "There's always news to be reported!"

Ashley shakes her head and turns away, mumbling under her breath, "Ian leaves for three days and the Lads go nuts."

 

 

The next victim is Martin, who is innocently filling out forms for ordering more X-Box’s at his desk, occasionally stopping to answer questions from the new intern who only lets them call him Bash. Jerome gets a running start and slides to his knees next to Martin's chair.

"BYD News, did you hear the latest breaking story?!" Jerome questions, knowing that he can easily get the excitable boy to play along.

"No, what happened?" Martin asks in response, showing no indication that he's aware of the joke.

"What do you think of the recent developments?" Mitch adds, ignoring Martin's growing confusion.

Mat joins in, the camera shaking slightly with each word. "Do you think the government made the right choice?"

At a loss for what to do, Martin simply says, "Uh... yes?"

The three boys all shout something at the same time, "innocent children" and "pool of jello" the only understandable words, before they set off back down the stairs and towards their office once again.

 

 

The boys come flying back into their office, nearly smashing into Rob as he sets up his gear on the couch.

"You guys have been gone for a like an hour," Adam complains when he sees them. "Give me the camera back and do some actual work."

"You're not the boss of us!" Mitch pouts, pointedly looking at Ian's empty desk.

"You're not our real dad," Mat adds, grinning and trying in vain to hold the camera out of Adam's reach.

Adam snatches the camera back and sets it up on the tripod, calling behind him, "Get back to work, you dumbasses. We're recording GTA in five minutes."

There's varying cries of excitement from the boys as they finally sit back at their desks, catching their breaths from all the running around they did. Mitch and Mat are grinning at each other, laughing about the epic action rolls Mitch did, Mat explaining the many different angles he got.

Jerome, falling easily back into his third wheel position, tries to slip past Adam to get to his desk against the wall. He nearly knocks the entire tripod over, but catches it just in time for Adam to say, "That was AHWU, see you next week!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to do more of this AU in the future, but I'm still working out the roles! Explained my ideas a bit more [here](http://manzini.tumblr.com/post/71776422603/no-one-actually-asked-but-im-gonna-tell-yall).


End file.
